Final Fantasy VII Two sides one story
by Bubble Master Califa
Summary: There was always the story of how Avalanche saved the planet but...There was another side of the story. Yes, I'm terrible at summaries. sorry but it's not continueing it's over.
1. Into the Sewers

Edit: I decided to fix my first two chapters with any errors on them and some words the characters say may be different.

A/N: This is my first fanfic and It will start just when Don Corneo sends Cloud, Tifa and Aerith down the hole into the sewer I haven't had the joy to play the game and sadly may never at all so it may not be the best ever and there will be only one oc in this story cos I changed the plot to my own liking, everyone has individual attacks like Aerith can use magic and Tifa will put magic into her attacks just as a fun alteration. PS I'd like constructive criticism no plain old flames ok? Now to the Story.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cloud was falling down a hole and his blond spikes where pointing upwards due to the wind.

His lightly baggy pants were flapping upwards like his hair but his vest didn't move at all.

It was probably because of the giant sword on his back. He landed on the floor with a loud oomph! He wasn't hurt but he got up to look for his two friends who were both on the floor.

He went to the brunette in the long pink dress with a red jacket first. "Aerith are you all right?" He asked her.

"Yes I'm fine" Aerith Gainsborough (The brunette) said to him. then his other friend got up and approached them.

She was wearing a black miniskirt, white T-shirt and her black hair was in a ponytail that had a bobble near the end making her hair look like a dolphins tail, she was Tifa Lockheart.

"what about me cloud?" She asked rather upset that he chose to check on Aerith first.

Tifa soon got over it and she said "At least we're okay right now" as soon as Tifa said that the ground began to shake and a large lizard appeared in front of them "or not" Tifa said as she cracked her fists ready for a fight.

Cloud withdrew his large sword and Aerith pulled out her staff from the ribbon on her back they were ready to fight this thing.

The monster known as Aps resembled a mutated gigantic Lizard.

Aps attacked them first causing a tsunami that harmed everyone and itself. Cloud acted next by hacking Aps with his word but it looked unfazed by it.

Tifa was next and put thunder (using new magic name system) energy into her punch which electrocuted Aps making it stumble backwards. It was mad and swiped its Claws at Tifa which scratched her arm badly.

Aerith cast cure on Tifa to heal her injury.

Cloud was angry at the Lizard and used his braver sword attack which meant he ran up to Aps jumped into its face and slashed it pretty badly.

Aps caused another Tsunami which harmed them all so badly that Cloud and Aerith were using their weapons to stay off the floor and Tifa was on her knees.

Aerith's used her magic to cast healing wind which fully restored the party's health.

Tifa was ready to let Aps feel some hurt so she readied a combo of beat rush and somersault kick. She ran up to Aps punching and kicking him at a super human speed and then stood on its arm and did a somersault kick to its head.

Aps was on its knees now and it only needed one good hit to finish it off.

Aerith cast a Lightning Bolt on its head which killed it and it fell to the floor.

After the battle Tifa said "We gotta hurry remember that Don Corneo said Shinra are going to make the sector 7 plate crash down so lets go!" she was already running to a ladder that must have led up to the surface and Cloud and Aerith were running to catch up with her.

They all got out of the sewer through the ladder on by one and they were in a old train graveyard.

"I think we should go over on the roofs" Cloud said noticing how all of the trains were stacked closely together.

They climbed on the top of the train nearest to them and began running and jumping when needed to get to the door to sector 7 and try and save as many lives as possible.

A/N: sorry if this chapter is short but I will do longer one after this and I wanted to adjust the parties abilities to make each of them individual and unique (Slightly similar to the uniqueness of FFIV) there will be five in a party at a time(Wait and see) in battle but that shall make my job more difficult but I'm ok with that.

I also may change what some people say but it is still the same in some sense.

Please review it will make me so happy!!!


	2. The end of Sector7?

Edit: I wanted to fix up the first two chapters before continuing but I've gotten a good bit of the third chapter done.

**A/N: I took everyone's advice into count and everyone who reviewed I thank so much now on with the story! PS my oc is in this chapter.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cloud Aerith and Tifa made it through the door and were rushing to the support pillar as fast as

they could.

Tifa noticed some people were just watching what was going on and she shouted "Everyone get out of sector 7 now!" No one responded to her which really angered her knowing they will die.

Suddenly they could hear load gun shots coming from above where they could see the support pillar and someone fell all the way from the top.

Cloud noticed the person was Biggs a person he was working with before. "Biggs what happened?" Cloud said worried about him knowing what will happen to him " Cloud so you came to help us" Biggs said in pain.

"I tried to stop them go help Barrett, he's at the top hurry" After Biggs finished his sentence he collapsed dead. The group was upset by this and were getting angry but Tifa remembered something important "Oh no! Marlene! She's probably still in the bar!" Tifa said getting worried.

"Don't worry I'll go find her what bar is it?" Aerith asked trying to help.

"Its called Tifas seventh heaven, please take her somewhere safe!" Tifa said glad Aerith was helping her out.

"All right I'll go get her good luck you two" Aerith said as she ran off to find Tifas bar. Tifa and Cloud were running up the stairs leading to the top of the support pillar. While going up they found the bodies of two people A man with short brown hair called Wedge and a girl with medium length black hair called Jessie, they were dead. That only fuelled Cloud and Tifa to run even faster to make it to the top and they were almost there.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**One hour ago at Shinra corp. Headquarters...**

Inside the building of president Shinra he was sitting on his chair in his red suit and he finished fixing his blonde hair so it wasn't too messy.

Suddenly someone entered his office, a man with black hair and a messy black beard wearing a green suit that looked like it belonged to an army general. "heideggar have you prepared everything?" shinra asked him.

"Yes president Shinra it will all be ready in a hour" Heideggar said rather smugly.

Just then someone came up from the stairs and approached the two.

He wore a blue suit and had his black hair in a ponytail his name was Reeve and he was head of Urban development.

"President Shinra Destroying sector 7 isn't necessary and it would be a complete waste of the progress my department has made on Midgar" Reeve said concerned about the plan going to take place.

"Who cares" Heideggar said rudely.

"Well it obviously not you Heideggar" said someone mocking Heideggar in the shadows.

It was a fifteen year old boy who was wearing a black short sleeve t-shirt over a white long sleeve T-shirt, black cargo pants and black and white converses.

His name was Chris, he is a kid with an IQ of 193 and was head of the robotics and mechanical( useful machines and gadgets) department. "Any ways president Shinra I'm upset that two of my reactors were destroyed (he upgraded them)"Chris said plainly.

"Chris they are nothing when you can build better ones in Neo-Midgar when we find the promised land" Shinra said to the boy.

"Fair enough I guess. Scarlet asked me to bring this weapon to the vice president but I can't find him so can you give it to him when you see him? I mean he is your son and all" Chris said bored.

"I bet that not the only reason this kid is here" Heideggar muttered to himself outloud .

"Quite right you obsessive war lover I wanted a higher budget limit for my department" Chris said plainly.

"very well you can have 60 of the the Space programs budget Chris" Shinra said in a tone showing he was itching for everyone to get out.

"Oh, Heideggar Professor Hojo would like to see in a minute he has some thing for you" Chris said with a slight grin on his face while exiting the room.

"What does that psycho want now" Heideggar said to himself as he left the room.

"But President Shinra why do we need to level sector 7 I see no need for it and it only makes all our jobs harder" Reeve said trying to be persuasive.

"Ah but Reeve we're putting the blame on Avalanche and we'll send the Shinra rescue Squad after the incident so its a win/win situation. Reeve maybe you need a vacation? You know a few days off think about it. I have to call in Rufus to get his new weapon goodbye Reeve" Shinra said irritated.

Reeve left the room and went back to his office to finish work on something (Guess what it is?).

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**back to the present in sector 7...**

Cloud and Tifa finally made it to the top of the stairs and Saw their leader of their group Avalanche Barrett. He had dark skin, short black hair, was very tall and wore a greyish vest and black pants but the most noticeable thing on Barrett was the gun on his right arm. "Tifa you came and Cloud too" He said rather loudly while still shooting some shinra guards.

"Like we would stand by and let this happen" Tifa said in a light jokingly manner.

Suddenly a Large blue and white Helicopter appeared and a man in a blue/black suit with short flame red hair in a short ponytail jumped out and started adjusting the console on the platform. The man planted a bomb on the console and he then saw the group. "Oh its Avalanche I wouldn't mess with this bomb or it will go off right away. a new design made by Shinracorp and I'm Reno a Turk.

"you won't get away with this!" Barrett shout while mounting his gun-arm at Reno.

They began a fight with Reno and Barrett shot the Turk with a spray of bullets from his gun.

Reno retaliated by using his magic to seal Barrett in a pyramid "break out of that!" Reno said mocking him.

Cloud slashed Reno on his torso with his sword.

Reno returned the favour by using his stun pole on cloud which gave him a shock.

Tifa used her fists and shattered the Pyramid Barrett was stuck in.

Barrett began shooting Reno again.

Reno hit Cloud again with his stun pole.

Cloud Decided to use a new attack he came up with that he named 'Cross slash'. He ran up to Reno while charging his magic into his buster sword and Cloud spun it around Reno which obviously hurt him.

Reno trapped Cloud in another pyramid which was broken by Barrett.

Tifa charged Thunder Magic in her fist and Hit Reno with it which caused his stun pole to short circuit.

Barrett delivered the final hit by charging magic into his gun arm and Shot Reno with it which made him fall to his knees.

Reno was in pain so he ran away to the edge of the platform and jumped off it.

The group thought he died until they saw the helicopter from before rise up. They could See Reno sitting on a seat but someone else stuck their head out of the helicopter he wore the same colour suit but had long black hair in a ponytail and his name was Tseng the leader of the Turks .

"Hello Avalanche you better leave soon or you'll never make it" he said in a sarcastic way.

"You bastard!" Barrett said while shooting the helicopter but his bullets ran out.

While he was reloading the gun Rude said "Careful now you don't want to harm our passenger now do you?" Just then Aerith stood up and the group could see her.

"Aerith!" Cloud shouted worried about her

Aerith shouted back "Don't worry Tifa I put her somewhere safe she'll be fine" But After she said that Reno put her back in her seat and the helicopter was flying away with Rude shouting "You only have 2 minutes till that bomb explodes good luck!"Rude laughed after saying that.

Cloud ran to the bomb looking for a way to disarm it and he couldn't think of anything and there was no time to go back down the stairs so they had to find a quick way out.

"Hey look at this" Tifa said pointing to a very long cable.

"That might just work thanks Tifa" Barrett said grabbing onto the cable while Cloud and Tifa held onto a higher bit of the cable and the swung on it just as the bomb went off making the support pillar collapse and they got out of sector 7 just in time and landed heavily on the floor in the sector 6 playground but not everyone was as fortunate as them.

**A/N: I made this one a bit longer and structured it a bit more and I hope it wasn't a big shock wasn't a good guy or will have a minor role like most oc's I wanted to do something original and please Review it makes me happy and write even faster with better story ideas.**


	3. Confronting Elmyra and up to Shinra Corp

**A/N: I'm sorry for taking ages for updating but I've returned to school and writing is a hobby not something that owns my life but I have set up specific times to write and there will be another chapter soon. Now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Square-Enix and Final Fantasy This story would be real, Cait Sith would stay dead when he is crushed in that temple (I'll hate doing his character later) and all swears would stay in plus Cloud would actually Kiss Aerith on their date at the Golden Saucer So that means I don't own it!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Cloud woke up he saw Tifa sitting on an old swing looking gloomy.

She obviously felt regret for all the people who just died.

Barrett was by the wreckage near them smacking it with his gun arm over and over again shouting "Marlene! Marlene!".

"Barrett I think Marlene is all right because Aerith said don't worry she's safe I think she meant Marlene" Tifa said trying to look on the bright side.

"What Marlene she's OK?" Barrett said shocked in a good way..

"Yes I'm sure of it but where could she be?" Tifa asked out loud.

Cloud looked at them and said "I have an idea of where she could be, just follow me" Cloud was now leaving the park and heading towards sector five.

The group arrived at the Gainsborough residence which was a really beautiful house with flowers decorated near the windows.

Cloud entered the door after knocking and Saw Elmyra (Aerith's mom) standing near the sink drying plates and glasses.

She had medium length brown hair that was tied in a bun, she wore a green dress with a white frilly apron over it. "They got away with Aerith didn't they?" Elmyra asked still drying the dishes with a cloth.

"Yes, they did and they called her an ancient whatever that means" Cloud said to her.

"An ancient well that's true but it all begins when I adopted her..."

**-----FLASHBACK 15 Years ago-----**

Elmyra was sitting on a bench at the train station she was waiting for her husband to show up.

He was in the recent war in Wutai and was given some time off duty so she was waiting for him to show up like all the others wives were doing as well for their husbands.

It wasn't long after the train arrived that everyone had got found their husbands and had gone home. But Elmyra's husband wasn't there.

Elmyra asked if anyone else was on the train and the conductor firmly stated "no".

Elmyra now feared the worse as she began to leave the train station but she saw a little girl and her mother who was on the floor in immense pain.

Elmyra rushed over to the scene and tried to help the woman but all she said to Elmyra was " Mt time is up and that is my daughter Aerith. Please give her to a nice family that can look after her."

The woman's daughter Aerith kept crying and saying "mom no don't die!" But Aerith's mother did slowly and painfully."

Elmyra decided to give the woman her dieing wish and give her daughter somewhere safe to stay. With Elmyra herself because Elmyra had no children and her husband was most likely dead and she would like to have someone to be around with so Elmyra took Aerith in as her own child.

It wasn't that long after (maybe a year or so) and Aerith and Elmyra were getting along so well just like a mother and daughter, Aerith even called Elmyra mom.

One day however Aerith told Elmyra that her husband was dead and has returned to the planet along with her birth mother.

The Turk leader Tseng even came into the house looking for Aerith because she was an ancient which Aerith denied completely but Elmyra knew the truth.

**---Back To The Present---**

"So you see she is an ancient and they'll probably use her as an experiment like they did to her mother" Elmyra said getting upset now.

"They won't keep her for long, I'll go save her" Cloud told Elmyra.

"Thank you" Elmyra said now feeling a lot better.

"Is there a little girl called Marlene here with you, cos she's my Daughter" Barrett asked her.

"Yes Marlene is here and how could you leave her in a bar when the plate was about to fall that's irresponsible" Elmyra said getting angry at him.

"I'm sorry ma'am I love Marlene but I gotta fight for the planet. Can I go see her?" Barrett asked her.

"Yes she is in the first room you see when you go upstairs" Elmyra said understanding that Barrett loved his daughter with all his heart.

Barrett said thanks and headed upstairs.

"I'm going to go help you save Aerith Cloud" Tifa said to him while going to help Elmyra finish drying up dishes.

Cloud decided To go upstairs and see Marlene, Barrett just kissed her head and left the room.

"I'm goin to go help save Aerith with you Cloud" Barrett said while heading downstairs.

Cloud went inside and saw Marlene sitting in a bed "Hey Cloud Aerith when I was heading here with Aerith she asked me tons of questions about you. I think she likes you Cloud" Marlene stated to him.

"That good news" Cloud said to her with a smile on his face.

"Don't worry I won't tell Tifa" Marlene said with a grin on her face.

Cloud headed Downstairs and Tifa and Barrett were ready to go.

"I know this might be asking for much, but while I'm away can you look after Marlene for me?" Barrett asked Elmyra.

"I'll look after her, I like having company with me anyway." Elmyra said and they began to head out.

Barrett thanked her again and they headed out the door.

"They must have Aerith in Shinra corp headquarters but no trains go there any more" Barrett said.

"Lets go to wall market someone is bound to know something there" Tifa stated heading towards Wall Market in Sector 6.

The two men followed her to sector 6 and they noticed that Don Corneo's Mansion was abandoned .

"Well there goes our informative" Tifa said and then faced cloud "Cloud go ask about and see if you can find something useful."

Cloud rolled his eyes and walked into the weapon shop which was the nearest place to them.

He bought Tifa some claws to attach to her gloves and a new gun for Barrett.

He then saw the owner of the shop tinkering about with some small metal boxes.

"Going up above the plates? You'll need batteries like these you can have two for 150 gil" The owner said to him.

Cloud felt a bit sceptic but bought the batteries anyway, he headed outside afterwards.

When Cloud found Tifa and Barrett he gave them their new weapons receiving a thanks from both of them.

"Cloud we found a way up follow me" Tifa said running towards a dead end with a gigantic cable dangling in front of them.

"Thinks its safe?" Barrett asked the two but they saw children up high climbing the cable which put their fears at calm.

They began to climb Tifa first then Cloud and then Barrett.

The trio made it up to the top of the cable which was full of pipes going upwards.

They moved on and got stuck at a point where a big Electric fan was in the way.

Cloud noticed a socket for a battery here and decided to slot one he bought in.

The fan began to start moving and it must have been old because it began to rust even more and then the fan snapped off and fell downwards giving the group a path to carry forwards.

Cloud was taking the lead and headed onwards until he reached a metal platform that had a switch on it but no power.

Cloud spotted another battery socket and put his last one in it powering the small lift.

They all got on the lift and it began to move up and stopped on the edge of the platform that housed shinra corp headquarters.

This was it, this is the place were Aerith is and they needed to rescue her and fast before something happens...

**A/N: It took me ages to get this chapter done due to my recent pile up of homework sorry for everyone that likes speedy reviews I like to work on my chapters and the next one should be up soon. Review after reading its common courtesy you know.**


	4. Inside Shinra HQ and Hojo's madness

**A/N: **I'm glad someone reviews on my story but I ask people to be polite enough to Review when reading a chapter (Common courtesy you know). I finally bought FFVII (I was lucky to come across it) which will help with reading material. By the way Scarlet and Chris have different departments but are like sister departments (Similar and may work together quite a lot) but he also works with Materia and non violent things (He maintains Mako reactors)... But I talk too much on with the story!!!

Cloud and co. were now near Shinra HQ and couldn't think of how to get in there.

Barrett suggested that they just march through the front door which would spell danger for them.

Tifa suggested that they look around the building and find an obscure way in.

Cloud agreed to Tifa's plan, getting unneeded injuries and putting the building on an intruder alert was not going to help them find Aerith.

So the party went around the back of the building and found an old door completely unguarded.

"This must be it" Cloud said heading to the door and booting it open.

Tifa brushed pat him and went inside seeing a set of stairs.

She looked up and noticed that the stairs went a long way up.

"Shinra HQ roughly has 70 floors with the ones past floor 60 secret and off limits" Cloud stated as they began to climb the stairs Tifa first, Cloud second and Barrett bringing up the rear...

**Meanwhile...**

Chris was in Scarlet's office helping her finish two weapons that required a materia powered engine.

"Done" he said putting them down next to her.

Scarlet put them in a fragile labelled metal box "By the way, take these to Hojo he wanted them for a reason that will give us a nice bonus in our next pay check." Scarlet said giving him the box while envisioning a lot of money in her mind.

"It better be worth the money you gil eater" Chris said while taking the box and heading to the science department floor in the Elevator.

He arrived at the floor and headed to the testing chamber were Hojo was staring at a human subject (It is not Aerith).

"What is it boy?" Hojo asked Chris with a cold tone in his voice.

"Scarlet asked me to give you these weapons" Chris said giving Hojo the box.

"Excellent now this simple man can be so much more powerful with a new set of hands" Hojo claimed in his creepy voice.

"Boy a high level Soldier tested your androids and they passed but only barely, I advise you get better combat data from someone. Someone who has power like the Turks for example" Hojo stated now severing his subjects hands off and attaching the weapons that just formed into synthetic hands magnificent was what Hojo remarked about the weapons.

"I'll get my own Data without help from you" Chris said walking towards the exit.

"By the way won't Heideggar kill you for what you just did?... Then again the synthetic hands are real enough to fool him I guess" Chris said leaving the lab.

Hojo ordered his staff to wake the subject up after cleaning up the room and taking him to the examination room.

Hojo then headed to the room were he had his latest and most powerful subject an Ancient but the data on her wasn't sufficient enough yet for what he had in mind.

**Back at the staircase...**

Cloud and co. arrived at the end of the staircase and all of them were panting heavily.

"We..must...have...gone...over...50...floors" Tifa said between deep breaths while she was on the floor ready to drop dead.

They all got their breaths back and stood up going through the door.

They were on the 59th floor and some Shinra guard noticed them "Hey its intruders, Get them!"

Tifa wasn't ready to take any rubbish from some little guards so she ran over to them and attacked them with a series of punches and kicks knocking them out in a matter of minutes.

Cloud and Barrett just looked in shock at what Tifa was able to do while Tifa herself was searching the guards for a key or something.

She took a little too long while searching near the crotch of both men but she eventually found a key card that lead up to the next floor.

Cloud told them that they would be spotted by cameras in the elevator and shouldn't use them until they found Aerith so they were going to use the secret stairs on this floor behind the door the Shinra guards were blocking before Tifa took them out.

The group went through the door and went up the stairs using the key card to unlock the door.

They arrived on floor 60 and there were guards everywhere.

The group had to sneak through little passages and hide behind statues but the made it to the next floor eventually.

This was floor 61 and it was a break room by the looks of it.

An employee approached them "Who are you?...oh you must be maintenance you already know that the door below is opening for no reason. Here take this key card and check on the upper levels."

The three were surprised that they just got given the key to upstairs but took advantage and proceeded onwards to the 62nd floor.

This floor was stacked full of shelves containing records of what Shinra had done business wise in the past.

There was no one around so the party headed to the only office in the building.

Inside was a rather plump man whom they all recognised as Mayor Domino.

"Let me guess you want to head onto the next floor? I'll give you my key card if you say the password" Domino said to them.

Cloud was trying to think of the password and then it hit him of all the documents layering the wall the only words highlighted was Mako.

"Is it Mako?" Cloud asked and Domino now looked surprised "Yes it is Mako, I just love hearing the word Mako. Here is the 65th floor key card" Domino said now returning to his chair working on paperwork.

The party left the office and walked up the stairs to the 63rd floor which was a storage room but it was all locked up so they went on up to the 64th floor which was a gym.

It was of no interest to Cloud and co. because Aerith wouldn't be there.

They climbed up to the 65th floor and they began searching the floor to find a key card. They entered the room in the centre of the floor which had a model of Midgar in it.

"The plates aren't on it" Tifa noted looking at the model but the sector 7 plate was there destroyed. "How freaky" Barrett stated who then noticed something.

"Hey guys the plates are over there lets put them in their place" Barrett said running over picking up a piece labelled four and slotted it in the hole for the plate.

Cloud and Tifa then assisted him and in no time the model was complete and then they heard a click on the part of the Sector 7 plate and a key card for the next floor was there.

"Fantastic! lets move onwards" Tifa said grabbing the card and dashing on ahead to the stairwell.

Cloud and Barrett caught up with her and they headed onto the next floor...

**A/N:**I know I've took a while and as a treat for my loyal readers I'm going to get another chapter out by Sunday and I'm not sure if I made a mistake with the floors or not (President room will be on floor 70) so I'm adding another floor.


	5. The meeting and Aerith discovered

**A/N: **As I promised I made this chapter for Sunday (It's Sunday where I live at least) hope you enjoy!!!

Tifa was the first to reach the floor and it was all desks and what not.

They had to get another card somehow was all Tifa thought when Cloud and Barrett arrived right next to her.

"The board room" Cloud said noticing the sign on the wall opposite to them.

They looked down the hallway and saw President Shinra heading into the hall with other executives.

"We need to hear what they're gonna say" Cloud said knowing the executives would discuss Aerith.

Tifa looked up while thinking and saw a vent high up "Great follow me boys" Tifa said running off towards the bathroom.

Cloud and Barrett caught up to her "What do we want here Tifa we need to see the board meeting" Barrett said.

"There are vents all over this floor and some will be in the cubicles. Go and see if you can get in" Tifa said going into the ladies room.

Cloud and Barrett went into the men's room and went in a cubicle each, they climbed up and into the vents, Barrett could barely fit in it.

They went crawling and met up with Tifa and found a vent over the board room and they just watched what unfolded.

The meeting was about to begin Shinra was on the end with the largest chair.

Palmer was on his left hand side and Scarlet was on his right.

Next to Scarlet was Reeve and next to him was Chris.

Next to Palmer was Heideggar and all of them were waiting for Reeve to get his budget file out.

"Got it. Well president the destruction on sector 7 will cost us about 1 Billion Gil in losses" Reeve stated looking at his file "And the price to resto...".

"We're not rebuilding Reeve, we are leaving sector 7 as is" President Shinra interrupted.

"We will raise taxes by 15 and that will only make everyone trust us more" Shinra said not wanting any interruptions from Reeve.

"Of course they'll trust us we destroyed Avalance after all. Gya ha ha" Heideggar said laughing at the end of his statement.

"Yay!!! rate hike, rate hike. Perhaps you'll put some of the profits we'll get into the space department president?" Palmer asked looking ecstatic.

"The new money will be in charge of Reeve and Scarlet" Shinra stated like a machine.

Palmer stopped being happy and became sad instantly.

"Wow that brought you down but I wonder if you'll be more upset that I've taken 60 of your profit permanently" Chris said rather evilly.

"What that's unfair!" Palmer said outraged that a 15 year old is taking his money.

"Well I'm allowed to and your department lost its true use when that rocket failed." Chris said to him.

"Enough squabbling! Chris have you made any progress on the robo soldier?" Shinra asked getting bored of this meeting.

"Yes I have I've managed to make 5 prototypes with some decent use. They beat five people in third class SOLDIER and I've just armed them with magic Materia" Chris stated normally.

"Good they'll be perfected soon I suppose" Shinra said.

"Yes they should if I get better combat data. And Scarlet hooked up those machine guns to that tank your working on. I also implanted a special Materia in it" Chris said passing her the file over the table on what he did.

Scarlet gave him a quick and whisper-like thanks and began to read the file.

"Your robots beat SOLDIER?" Heideggar asked in shock.

"Yes war lover and they only just did beat them I'm afraid to say. Anyways Reeve do you have the file on the status of fort condor's Reactor?" Chris now said.

"Yes here it is" Reeve said giving Chris the file.

Just then the door opened and Professor Hojo entered the room.

"Hojo what have you learned about the girl?" Shinra asked looking at him with the intention of listening as was everyone else.

"Well we have discovered about a 16 difference between the specimen and her mother Ifalna. Her mother was a better specimen but we have to make due with what we have." Hojo reported sitting down next to Heideggar.

"How long will it take to complete the study?" Shinra asked him.

"Roughly 120 years but that would be too long for our lives and the subjects as well. That is why I intend to breed her" Hojo said looking bored.

"Well that concludes our meeting. You may all leave" Shinra stated leaving the room.

Everyone else got out of their seats and made foe the exit except Scarlet who sniffed something foul "Something stinks" Scarlet remarked looking up to the vents.

"The vents are broken and are leaving a nasty smell. Keep your nose out oh the sky so you can't smell it" Chris rudely remarked while leaving the room.

Scarlet ignored him and left the room.

The group now left the vent and exited the bathroom.

"So Aerith must be in Hojo's department"Cloud stated guessing it was on the next floor.

The party then saw Hojo walking to the stairs, they gave chase and kept a safe distance from him.

They caught up as soon as he went to the next floor leaving the door open by mistake.

The part took advantage of this and went through the door and arrived in a development lab.

They saw Hojo talking to the rude kid from the meeting room "I can't believe that kid is an executive" Cloud stated to the group who silently agreed with him.

They listened in on the conversation:

"Yes I made a controller for that implant you put in his brain" Chris said showing Hojo the portable device "But its very expensive to keep building things for everyone when my budget is tiny" Chris said.

"Fine I'll make sure you get more money for your robo soldiers but I want you to upgrade my scanner for the ancient right now" Hojo said getting annoyed at they boy.

"Deal" Chris said giving Hojo the remote and walking to the stairwell.

Cloud and that were about to be spotted so they tried to look like maintenance crew.

**(Hojo and Chris don't know what the members of Avalance look like but they do later)**

Hojo and Chris passed the three "What are you doing here? We need maintenance on the next floor to contain my specimens" Hojo said ushering them out of his way.

Cloud counted that as good luck on their half and followed the two.

"I'll drop off these three with my specimens you go on ahead" Hojo said guiding the three to the warehouse part of the 67th floor "Here fix this large container so it doesn't leak or break" Hojo said pointing to the container marked Jenova.

Hojo went to a container in the middle of the room with a wolf with red fur inside it.

"Magnificent" Hojo said while the party pretended to fix the container.

Hojo left soon after and then Cloud looked inside the container and he saw the body of a woman without a head.

"What the fuck!? Where the damn things head?" Barret asked no one.

The body unsettled Cloud so he looked away from it "Hey there's a freight elevator over there" Cloud said going to it.

The group all got in the elevator and it began to start and move quite slowly they all thought.

Hojo arrived at the examination room of the lab were Chris was already in the middle of upgrading the machine with him inserting Materia and raising the voltage of the machine.

"Done as best I can right without having two years free time" Chris said getting up closing a panel.

"Does the specimen have any unique abilities?" Chris asked Hojo while putting his spare Materia in his carrying pocket on his belt.

"Well she is adept at magic naturally and can hear the call of the planet from the 13 I've studied of her so far" Hojo said while Chris leaned against a wall ready to hear more rambling.

But then the freight elevator just opened and the 'maintenance' crew appeared in front of the two.

"You fixed it already? And who said you could use that?" Hojo questioned them not even looking at them.

"Sorry to disappoint you but we're not maintenance we're members of Avalance!" Barret said pointing his gun at Hojo "Let Aerith go!"

"No I won't and if you kill me you're Aerith will be in more peril only I know how to keep the prison she is in safe... activate the platform!" Hojo said to the man in the booth above them.

Barret already lowered his gun not wanting to hurt Aerith who was banging on the glass wall she was trapped behind.

She was shouting for help over and over again and just then the platform in her room opened up and the wolf thing from before appeared in the chamber next to her.

"What's going on?" Cloud asked confused.

"They're both near extinct species and I'm helping them live on by breeding" Hojo stated madly.

"Well that's disgusting" Chris stated still leaning against the wall.

The wolf thing began chasing Aerith around the chamber and Barret came up with an idea.

He shot the glass in the chamber breaking it and some sensitive equipment behind it.

The wolf then jumped out of the chamber and pounced on Hojo knocking him down while Cloud went and got Aerith out of the chamber.

"Thank you Cloud" Aerith said hugging him very tightly.

Cloud's face blushed a little at the hug that ended soon.

The wolf got off of Hojo and looked at the group "Sorry about before miss I had to put up an act so he would drop his guard" The wolf said surprising everyone.

"You can talk? What is your name?"

"Yes I can and Hojo named me Red XIII which has no meaning to me you may call me what you wish"the wolf said.

"Red XIII sounds easy to remember" Cloud said to the party.

Chris was now dragging Hojo by his arm "You fools you released a powerful and violent specimen. I hope it kills you!!! and stop being clumsy you fool!!!" Hojo said leaving the room shouting at Chris who dragged him even rougher than before.

There was an ugly thing heading their way "I'll assist you in battle" Red XIII said to the group.

"Tifa take Aerith somewhere safe!" Cloud said getting his sword out and Barret aimed his gun arm as Tifa and Aerith went to hide.

The thing had just hatched three mini clones of itself.

"Destroying them is pointless" Red XIII said to the two men.

Cloud took note and used up his power to use Cross slash giving the monster five large cuts in a fast amount of time.

Barret charged up his gun and let an energy blast hit the monster.

Red ran over to the monster and did a somersault on it with ease cutting it with the metal headdress on his headband.

The monster just breathed out its toxic breath and hit Red XIII with it poisoning him.

Cloud cut at the monster and Barret shot at it while it breathed out on Red XIII again.

Red XIII had enough energy to use his special attack sled fang.

Red charged at the monster with his fangs open and ran over him cutting the thing in several places causing it to fall over and crush its mini clones.

Tifa and Aerith returned and they were met by Hojo's lab technician "Don't hurt me please! I'll give you this key card for this and the rest of the floors" The man gave them the card and ran off in fear.

"Lets move to the lifts on the 65th floor OK?"Barret asked them all.

The party moved on to the 65th floor going down the stairwell and arrived at the lifts going in them.

They were about to hit the button when a bald Turk appeared saying "Going up?"

He was holding a gun at them and he said to hit the 69th floor button.

This was it they got caught and it all looked doomed for them...

**A/N:** I think I altered this part a fair bit which makes me happy knowing its not a complete novellisation i hope you like and all. Review when you read but no silly flames please (even though only one nice person ever does review).


	6. Arrested! and Jenova's escape

**A/N:**I would like to tell all that this is indeed not a complete novellisation but I will tell most of what happens to Cloud and co. but the name of this fanfic is a hint of what will happen in the story...

Cloud and the four were now walking with Rude and Tseng up the stairs to President Shinra's office with both pointing guns at them in a menacing way.

They approached the desk of the president "Well well all of you didn't make it out of here I'm afraid." he said then turning around on his chair holding a kitty on his lap (it's just for fun)

" How dare you steal and try to leave with the Ancient we need her to reveal the promised land for the mako it must have upon it" Shinra said menacingly to the group.

"Shinra you evil bastard you're destroying the world!!!" Barret said to him loudly and rudely.

Shinra put his kitty on the desk "Get that Eco-warrior out of my face!" He said to the Turk's whom dragged Barret out as soon as he said that.

"Now that annoyances are not here any more we can truly talk. Your Aerith is an Ancient or to be more precise a Cetra and she may be the only one left alive" Shinra told them while petting his kitty.

"An Ancient I thought they were all wiped out decades ago" Red XIII said to the group.

"Well they aren't you wolf" Shinra said to them putting his kitty on his lap.

"Turks put them in the prisons with that Eco-warrior as well" Shinra said now looking at a file on his desk.

The Turks led them into cells with Aerith on her own, Cloud and Tifa in the one next to her and Barret and Red XIII into the next to them.

Cloud ignored Tifa and tried to talk to Aerith through the wall "So you're an ancient. Well do you know where the promised land is?" he asked her.

"I don't actually know at all you know I can only hear the planet in a place full of natural life. Oh and Cloud I remember the deal it was one date right?" Aerith asked him in a flirty tone at the end.

Tifa rose up after hearing those words and looked surprised yet shocked "What!?" She said angry.

"Oh Tifa you're in there with Cloud?" Aerith said glad she wasn't inside that room right now.

"Well EXCUSE me!" Tifa said sitting on the bed in the room in a bad mood, Aerith stopped talking after this.

Cloud knocked on the wall next door "Barret? Red XIII?" he asked through the wall waiting for a response.

"Yeah we're both here but Red is only talking about his grandpas I think you all right?" Barret said to Cloud.

"Yeah and so is Aerith and Tifa" Cloud said to him.

"Good you should get some rest man you sound tired" Barret said to him.

"Yeah..." Cloud said leaning against a wall and he began to close his eyes as did everyone...

Inside the infirmary on the 64th floor was Reno sleeping comfortably on a bed topless which was the main reason Scarlet was here and she was concerned about Hojo and all but she wanted to look at Reno more than that old Scientist.

Hojo was getting stitches where Red XIII bit him brutally and Chris was there because he dragged Hojo there "You didn't have to crush my hand" Chris said angrily.

"Well you didn't have to drag me about roughly OW!!! Watch it you clumsy nurse!" Hojo said getting a needle poked inside his cut.

Scarlet laughed at that and turned to look at Reno again she knew he was 25 and she was 33 which meant she couldn't have a chance with him...ever but she also can't for many other reasons reasons

Like her reputation as a cold hearted bitch.

"Get over it woman" Chris said to her in an angry tone "Besides my dear you have to go finalise those automatic gun weapons that your team have made and I have to equip flame throwers to the third one you made remember?" Chris told her.

"Oh right the weapons I made lets go you little tech wiz. Our departments work together too much you know?" She said while they got the lift to the 66th floor.

"Well Machines and weapons do go together and I did insist I took that in my field instead of your department, Remember the Scorpion and the Air cutter? They didn't work out for you." Chris told her while the elevator moved and arrived at the 66th floor.

They walked into the development room and three large machines were being created "The 100 gunner,flying gunner and the power ball. All magnificent I believe" Scarlet said to the team working on it "But the gunners need cannons as well as machine guns" She stated to them showing her blueprints to the group.

Chris headed to the group working on the power ball(I don't care if that isn't its name I don't remember) "It needs flame throwers to be a useful weapon" He stated getting the team to work on it.

In a matter of three hours the three weapons were finished and Chris left the room to get a drink on the 64th floor and saw Reeve getting a coffee from the vending machine, Chris just got water "Finish that robot?" Chris asked Reeve.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Reeve said quickly to Chris.

"You finished the cat doll/robot thing that was a prototype some years ago. What was its name Cat sit? " Chris said goading Reeve.

Whom blurted out "It's Cait Sith you idiot!"

"I know and thank you for letting me know you finished it but it should have something to protect itself here some gifts from me" Chris gave Reeve a manual, a yellow megaphone with one yellow and one green Materia inside it and a Mog doll that was big enough to fit in your palm "Give Cait Sith the Megaphone and he'll know how to do the rest with the doll.

Read the manual of what I gave him with like random magic and and stuff it was really a fun hour doing it when you were asleep" Chris told him.

"How much will it cost me?"

"If Cait Sith is being used for Shinra business 1000 Gil minimum"Chris stated being greedy.

"Fine but help me with this Moogle thing please?" Reeve asked him.

Chris just sighed and went to Reeves office and gave the cat that was sitting on the floor the megaphone and it magically brought Mog to life and at a larger size which put it on its back "Done and I'll expect the money soon" Chris said.

They saw Hojo moving to the lift shouting "Idiotic security!!!"

Chris ran after while Reeve stayed with his Cait Sith.

"What happened" Chris said getting on the elevator at the same time and Scarlet was there on the elevator as well.

"Somehow Jenova has been ripped from her container and the everyone on that floor is dead" Hojo stated creeping Scarlet out.

The elevator stopped on the 67th floor and they saw all the blood around "Great something killed my staff" Hojo said looking at the dead body on the wall near them Scarlet noticed the blood headed to the stairs and upwards it even left some prison doors open but that didn't bother her at all she just went up the stairs.

"These marks could only have been done by one blade and one only its Sephiroth's"Hojo stated while heading up the stairs as well with Chris following them wondering how Sephiroth was alive records said he was dead.

They followed the trail all the way to Shinra's office and saw the President of Shinra corp. dead with Sephiroth's Masamune going right through him and his kitty that was on lap.

"This is impossible, how is he of all people alive?" Scarlet asked the two.

They then saw Palmer cowering behind a pillar "It was Sephiroth I saw it myself!" Palmer told them while leaning against the pillar for support.

"Sure and my dead Nana finished the kitty cat!" Chris said to him looking at the blade.

"If Shinra's dead doesn't that mean the new president is Rufus the anger management man?" Chris asked Scarlet.

"Yes it does apparently and he will be arriving shortly if Palmer called him with the panic button on the desk" Scarlet said rolling her eyes at the roly poly man.

"I...I did call him" Palmer said rather nervous.

"Good and I'll just get my precious machines to come here. We leave the building with Rufus according to rules of safety and crap" Chris said as his five Robo-soldiers arrived on scene which were as tall as Hojo. "Chris made them transform into little capsules for his benefit and put them in his pocket.

They all left outside and went to the balcony except Palmer who was petrified with fear.

Reeve showed up afterwards saying he got informed by security and they waited for the helicopter to arrive.

Cloud,Aerith and Tifa were following the blood trail caused by whatever got Jenova out of its container and were going up the stairs to the presidents room and saw...

**A/N:**I got a good long chapter out for once and showing you what the trail off will be like hope you all like and please click on the review button (I Like Reviews!!!).


	7. Rufus and trying to escape Shinra HQ

**A/N:**I've been thinking on what to do and I've decided to add another OC who is designed after my school friend Emma and just wait and see what will happen...

Tifa saw the slumped figure of president Shinra and screamed in horror at the site of it.

"Oh my..." Aerith trailed off looking at the corpse and then Cloud saw the blade on Shinra's back.

"That's Sephiroth's!" He told them all and just then Barret and Red XIII arrived on the scene and looked in disgust at the corpse.

"Oh my god is that a kitty?" Aerith said seeing the dead kitty on Shinra's lap impaled by the sword as well.

"Shit! This is fucked up!" Barret said and then a roly poly man known as palmer fell over from the pillar and everyone saw him.

Palmer made a run for it but Cloud and Barret easily caught him "Who did this!"Cloud shouted at Palmer.

"It was general Sephiroth I saw him with my own eyes!"Palmer stated, Cloud let go of him and Palmer ran off to the balcony.

Then a loud Helicopter showed up "Damn its Rufus I forgot bout him!" Barret said heading to the door leading to the balcony as did everyone else.

The helicopter landed in front of the group and Heideggar was already inside with Rufus who jumped out to see what happened "Get inside I'll ask the last one in on the details" Rufus said waiting for them to get in and they saw Palmer arrive who looked exhausted.

"Sir it was Sephiroth who killed your father and Avalanche are on their way right now"Palmer said ready to drop dead.

"Thanks now get in!" Rufus shouted and Palmer jumped in and then Hojo and Scarlet and then Chris was about to get in.

"No! little children don't get rides with the executives" Rufus said assuming Chris was a kid who got lost or something.

"Two points: One I'm 15 and Two I'm an executive which just shows how much time you spend partying with woman in tight bikini's or is it men in tight speedo's?"Chris said offending him.

Rufus was seething now and replied "I party with Women so don't say that again!" and everyone told Rufus Chris was an Executive and Rufus just nodded.

Cloud and the party arrived to see a scene were the kid from before was arguing with Rufus.

"Ah Avalanche how nice of you to be here...Take off Scott IU want space to play with our guests"Rufus stated and the chopper took off not before Scarlet threw Chris a remote to start the weapons they worked on, Chris picked it up before figuring out...

"Why'd you do that?" Chris said getting angry at Rufus.

"Well even if you're an executive you gave me lip and you're not in formal wear just casual Emo!!!"

Rufus said to Chris who got offended by the last one.

"Fine you bloody pompous bastard I'll just walk out through the front Door!!!" Chris said walking to the door and he went past Cloud's party who were ready to fight right now and Tifa was in his way "Move it you dirty Whore!!!" Chris said pushing her over onto her back and he stepped over her and then went through the door.

"That was cold" Cloud muttered to himself and Tifa got up soon after shocked she got stood on by a 15 year old.

Rufus returned his attention to the group "You five are not escaping so easily" Rufus said getting out a shotgun he had on his back.

Cloud hit him with his sword knocking Rufus down on the floor "Aerith you and everyone get out of the building now! I'll catch up go!!!" Cloud said about to fight Rufus.

Aerith silently agreed and herself and the other three followed her on her way down.

Chris just got down the stairs heading for the main lifts, he activated the switch Scarlet gave him meaning the two small robots were on the lift right now and the Motor Ball was getting ready to go on the highway on the special runway (Don't ask making weird things make a little more sense) he heard the footsteps he expected and then hid behind a counter.

Aerith and the party ran down the steps and were near the main stairwell and then Tifa had an idea "You three go on ahead I'll wait for Cloud" She proposed to them.

"Sure but don't be too long" Aerith responded and herself, Red XIII and Barret went on ahead to the main lifts falling for the trap Chris left there with the gunner robots.

Tifa was standing on her own and Chris saw this as a window of opportunity to test his robots on someone with fighting skills.

He got up and revealed himself to her "Hello miss...whatever 'll play a little game with you lets see who will survive" And Chris threw his five capsules at her and she was surrounded by his five robots which has special metal fist's for fighting.

"Bring it you tin cans" Tifa said ready to fight.

Tifa tried hitting three at a time but it wasn't working she hadn't even put a dent on them and then she felt a wave of power and used her limit break.

She attacked the first Robot in a flurry of punches and kicks crushing its centre, she did a back flip/kick on the other one knocking its head off and she did a round house kick on the third causing a wave of water surround her kick making the robot short circuit.

The robots sent data wirelessly to Chris's hi tech PDA "Thanks Lockheart" Chris said leaving her alone with the other two as he made for the stairs.

Tifa got angry and charged electric energy into her fist's destroying the last robots giving Chris more data on her but she stayed at her post waiting for Cloud.

Chris was going down fast on the stairs and was already at the 64th floor and bumped into the assistant of Scarlet's department Emma (Though she never works with Scarlet. She does whatever she likes with the spare money left) who had slightly long brown hair and was wearing a black suit with a pencil Skirt "Going to see Reno?" Chris asked her ans she nodded and went to the room looking like someone would die very soon.

Chris shrugged it off and kept on going down until he reached the 60th floor and went in the other lifts knowing he has beat Aerith's squad to the door already and was waiting for them to arrive to carry out his distraction plan.

Aerith's Group got in the elevator and it started moving but then the glass on the tube of the lift mashed and they saw a big tank with too many guns and cannons on it.

Barret Reacted first by starting to spray it with bullets in his gun which made it across to the 100 gunner.

Red XIII got ready next and knew he couldn't do anything until he built up enough energy.

Aerith made a good choice by casting thunder on the robot damaging it.

The robot was harmed by the twos efforts and had a mini internal explosion and it shot them with all of its cannons hurting them badly and Barret passed out from the pain while red used potions on himself and Aerith.

Aerith kept using thunder because it hurt the robot fairly enough.

The robot sprayed bullets at Red and he had got enough energy (How I describe the mechanics of limit breaks) gathered from the pain he received and went crazy sprinting through the tube and biting the robot at its engine which caused it to explode knocking red out as well.

And then another robot flew down from above on helicopter things.

Aerith was worried now she was alone with no way of waking up her friends and a robot with an energy cannon was about to shoot her. It seemed quite bleak right now...

**A/N: **Sorry I wanted to try a cliffy for effect and hoping that it may get more readers hooked on the story.


	8. Aeriths Determination! and Cloud V Rufus

**A/N:** I'm changing how I start my fanfic now to make it more official like plus I'll just explain the mechanics of limit breaks in my story: they are when a person has enough anger on a target (due to insults or damage) or is feeling very emotional at the time that they innately gather magic within themselves and use it when they feel it filled up. To all Aerith fans you may like this one...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or Square-Enix (Neither any brands or companies I may mention in future). I do however Own Chris and have license for Emma by my friend Emma herself.**

**Aerith's Determination! and Cloud Vs Rufus**

The new robot took aim at Aerith with its laser cannons and blasted at her brutally.

"Oh God that kills!!!" Aerith shouted and she began to feel nauseous and was falling to the floor, slowly...

"So you really want to fight?"Rufus asked Cloud with a mocking tone.

"Yes I'll show you what a SOLDIER first class can do" Cloud said and attacked Rufus swiftly.

He cut the man's arm but he seemed unaffected by it at all "Is that the best you have?" Rufus said throwing a capsule while laughing at Cloud.

The capsule exploded and released a mutated dog with tentacles coming from its sides.

"That ugly thing is going to help you?" Cloud asked in a mocking tone.

The dog then cast a physical barrier on Rufus making physical attacks much weaker.

Cloud attempted to cut Rufus but the barrier only left a tiny scratch on him.

"Pathetic not even worth my time" Rufus said not even pointing his weapon at Cloud any more.

This enraged Cloud that he had built enough energy to use his new limit break blade beam.

Cloud gathered the magic energy inside his person and channelled it into his blade and did a slash at the Rufus giving him a large gash on the chest and it then left Rufus and went to the dog although it was noticeably smaller than before and it cut the dog making it stumble to the floor.

The dog went over and latched itself onto Clouds Sword arm making it impossible to use that arm and the dog wasn't letting go.

Cloud swung the thing about trying to get it off himself but to no avail.

Rufus finally recomposed himself and took aim at Cloud but his dog was in the way Rufus didn't care and shot at Cloud which was shielded by the dog whom died instantly..

It let go of Cloud giving him his arm back and Cloud ran at Rufus with his sword swiping at him were the wound was seriously harming Rufus.

Rufus shot Cloud in the leg making him fall down "You win this time but our next game will be much different!" and as Rufus said that the helicopter showed up and Rufus jumped on and it took off leaving Cloud on the balcony alone.

Cloud was hurt by the shot but he used a potion and felt a lot better soon afterwards, he ran down through the office and down the stairs and saw Tifa kicking some remains of robots into a corner.

"Did you get Rufus?" Tifa asked Cloud.

"No he got away" Cloud said angry at Rufus.

"No matter but we have a walk to get out both lifts are being used so we dash down the stairs and take the lifts on the 59th floor" Tifa said already heading to the stairs and Cloud followed her not far behind.

Aerith was about to hit the floor when her eyes closed and all she could see was darkness "It's all over my friends are dead because of me" she said upset.

"No my daughter there is still hope but you must keep going if you wish to live" said a comforting female voice Aerith could hear.

"Mother? I'll go on if you say so..." Aerith then opened her eyes and placed her staff on the floor supporting herself off the floor and she faced the robot.

"Sorry robot but I have to save my friends so push off!!!" Aerith shouted to the machine which didn't react to her comment at all.

Aerith had gathered enough magic to use her newt ability called... Heavens Wrath! (Its replacing seal evil and you will know what is does now..).

Aerith cast Heavens Wrath and the robot was exposed to a holy light engulfing it and the robot was unable to move,speak or see and it was starting to combust spontaneously and it exploded onto the ground leaving a machine gun.

The gun was firing constantly and was hitting Aerith.

Aerith cast thunder at the gun making it collapse into a hundred tiny pieces leaving Aerith safe from harm.

Aerith used two potions on herself healing all her wounds and also used an ether to restore her magic.

Aerith went to check on Barret and discovered he was now just resting to recover from the pain he received.

Aerith guessed Red XIII was resting because he was stirring slightly, she let them rest so they'd be ready for more battles that she could tell would occur...

Cloud and Tifa made it to the bottom of the stairs and made it to the other lifts and hit the button for them to come up to their level.

The door opened and they were about to get in but a gun was shot at them narrowly missing Tifa "You hurt my Reno didn't you!?" Emma shouted at Tifa not paying attention to Cloud whom was already in the lift waiting for Tifa.

"What of it Missy?" Tifa said meanly to Emma.

"You'll be here a while I guess, good luck with that" Cloud said and tried to close the door but Tifa forced it to stay open with her fists and broke the door in the process.

"Fine but I'm not helping!" Cloud told Tifa and he leaned against a wall waiting for it to end.

Emma let fire onto Tifa firing all the bullets she had at the bar-maid.

Tifa stumbled backwards because even though only a few of the bullets hit her they hit powerfully.

Tifa was angry at the woman and sprinted over to her ready to let the hurt on.

Emma panicked and cast lightning on Tifa knocking her out from the shock it caused on the bar-maid.

Cloud walked over and threw Tifa over his shoulder "Trust me you don't want to shoot me" cloud said and went into the lift and it began to descend and Emma felt relaxed and happy that she just beat the crap out of Tifa Lockheart.

Aerith finally noticed that she landed in the main hallway and decided to take a look before she woke Barret or Red from their rest.

Aerith looked about the place was empty and she couldn't see anyone but then...

Chris the annoying kid showed up coming down the stairs looking bored.

"You again? I'm trying to leave this building so I can go kill Rufus for the fun of it and you're in my way Aerith" Chris said to her looking threatening.

Aerith drew her staff out of the ribbon-belt (Like what holds a quiver of arrows) she used to hold it on her back "Then lets go little boy" She said ready for some action.

Chris was taken aback that Aerith wanted to fight, he hoped he would have scared her off but that obviously didn't happen.

"Fair enough we fight!" Chris shouted to her and undid the wrist let he had on his right arm revealing a small device.

"What is that!" Aerith said confused by Chris' unusual weapon.

"A flame thrower" Chris said casually and he let fire on Aerith scorching the edges of her dress and he actually burned her legs a bit.

Aerith squinted in pain and cast cure on her wounds reducing the pain.

Chris pulled out a Materia from his belt pocket which was green "A time Materia, that'll do" Chris said casting a spell using the Materia called Stop which made Aerith unable to move at all.

Chris looking at her into the small pit and readied his flame thrower at Aerith.

Aerith was annoyed by Chris now and the spell wore off on her and she then cast ice on him causing his device to short circuit and his weapon electrocuted him before becoming useless.

"Great I've lost my wrist but at least I know more about your magic style goodbye" Chris said while running out the front door.

"Get back here you rude kid!" Aerith shouted but then she saw the Shinra guards outside with guns "Crap" she muttered and just then Barret and Red XIII ran to her side.

"Yo Aerith what happened I thought we were in the lift with that mad robot?" Barret asked her.

"I took care of it" Aerith said in a modest tone.

"Whoa that's amazin!" Barret said complimenting her.

"thank you Barret but we're surrounded by too many Shinra guards"Aerith stated making her point to say the scene looked quite bleak.

While Cloud was in the lift Tifa woke up and was all jumpy "Calm down you just got knocked out" Cloud said to her and then the door opened.

They went out and saw Aerith, Barret and Red at the door and Cloud came up with an idea "Go down there and find a car Tifa" Cloud told her ans she complied with him while he went into the store on the floor which was displaying a real motorbike which Cloud hot wired on and he drove it down the stairs where Tifa and the Group were in a pick up van.

"Lets go!" He told them and drove through the window leading to the highway with the van following him in mid-air...


	9. Go! Go! Go! and Kalm

**A/N:** I've had severe case of writers block mixed with lazy teenage boy syndrome so it's taken me a while to get this one done kay?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy at all (I do own quite a few of the games though) but i do own the plot twists that aren't in the original story. And my OC Chris I own him and have the rights for Emma (my awesome friend) and I'm adding another due to my friends begging to be in it so get ready to meet Ryan...**

**Go! Go! Go! And Kalm**

Cloud saw the pick-up truck hit the motor way road before he did and he admitted to himself...

It hurts like hell!!!

they were moving at fast speeds hoping Shinra would take its time in pursuit of them sadly it wouldn't happen and highway patrol was chasing after them and one was on a walkie-talkie saying whatever to whoever.

Chris was on the other end of the walkie-talkie "Well considering I'm the only person in power who is in the building right now I'm telling you to attack the truck first and then the motor bike but if he causes trouble defend yourselves, Bye" Chris said in a hurry and hit the switch Scarlet left with him opening the last robot on the premises that they could make use of... the motor ball.

"Damn the idiots they broke my wrist" Chris trailed off as the 3rd Class SOLDIER asked him "Sir we need to escort you to safety to Kalm, We're taking a secret tram line leading to the outskirts and you'll have to wait there until your new body guard from the Turks arrives there" The soldier said fearing for his life.

"Fine, fine take me over there" Chris said and he was guided to an elevator outside that was concealed, Chris went in and hit the button to move it and in no time arrived at the tram line.

Chris then saw Emma and the deputy of public safety department Ryan.

"I knew that the deputies would be here but i don't get why the repressed anal taker (It means what it implies) didn't let me get on the damn helicopter" Chris said calmly as they got on the automatic tram.

"How is life getting coffee for war lover?" Chris asked Ryan just to kill time.

"It's fine he only bothers to boss about 1st class SOLDIERS and the Turks so the rest I'm allowed to employ" Ryan stated quite unsettled.

"Someone doesn't like their job" Emma snarled at Ryan rudely as if someone had upset her greatly yet she had a braggy look on her face saying "I kicked some losers $$!" over and over again which everyone else ignored.

Cloud was on the left side of the truck to keep an eye on the Shinra men who were approaching fast on their motorbikes.

"Cloud do something!" Tifa shouted while she was steering the truck on a U-bend.

Cloud stopped using his accelerator to slow down and was facing two men.

"Pull over you're under arrest!" The men said and one pulled out a gun and shot at Cloud.

"Nice try idiots!" Cloud said as he pulled out his Buster Sword and hacked at one of the men knocking him off his motorbike, Cloud then swiftly hit the other one quickly doing the same to him.

Cloud then sped up and caught up to the truck and kept an eye out for any more of them.

Five men on motorbikes caught up with them and attacked Cloud making him lose his grip on the motorbike and he was slowing down too much and he could barely see the truck in the distance.

The men were attacking the truck now and were hitting Barret and Red who were still wiped out from before "Yo, Tifa move it already!!!" Barret shouted to her in frustration.

Tifa was half asleep because of the earlier incident involving her getting battered.

"I'm trying!" Tifa told them but then the window next to her smashed and a man with a metal pole hit her on the head.

Tifa was now unconscious and her foot was on the go and accelerate pedal meaning the truck was going dead fast as she used the wheel as a pillow.

Cloud was catching up with them and took out the men but even more came from behind them.

Cloud slowed down to take out the men.

The truck was about to hit a u-turn "Sorry Tifa you'll thank me later" Aerith said as slapped Tifa's head knocking her backwards resting her head on the seat.

Aerith then seized control of the wheel and began to steer the truck.

Aerith got them around the u-bend but Barret and red were dangling from the side yet Aerith was too busy to care.

Cloud hacked the last one leaving a bloody mess on the highway as he went to catch up with the truck.

Cloud was going at his max speed and saw the scene at the truck and was surprised but not as much as when he saw a large black tank come flying his way and then was genuinely gob-smacked as he sped up to the truck.

Aerith then saw that there was a large chasm at the end of the road that was too big to cross so she steered the truck to the side knocking Barret and Red in and forcing the truck to slow down as the sparks were starting on the rail.

"come on slow me down!" Aerith silently wished and then Cloud pulled up to the side of them and drove into the truck making it slow down even more until the rails got set on fire.

The truck was getting slower and slower as Tifa stirred awake and saw the chasm making her hit the brakes suddenly.

Everyone not wearing a seatbelt then flew into the back of the truck and Cloud's bike got totalled and he jumped onto the roof of the truck in time.

The truck stopped and they all got out with their weapons in tow ready to take on the black tank.

The tank pulled up in front of them and let fire with little machine guns on it's sides heavily hurting everyone.

"Owww! That hurt so much!" Aerith shouted as she gathered enough energy to cast healing wind

to heal the group.

Red did a somersault on the tank breaking one of its little guns off.

The tank seemed unfazed and was even less fazed as Barret let out a constant fire at it with his gun "Damn it! I'm not doin much! Cloud, Tifa get creative!!!" Barret told them in anger.

Aerith charged electric magic into Barret's ammo to strengthen his weapon's power.

Tifa used an electric fist at the tank.

Cloud got his sword right in the tank leaving a large hole in the middle.

Tifa took advantage and let her fist go right into the whole with electric charged into it (quick note: the magic works by Materia's put into their weapons and armour that powers it not give you magic).

Tifa got her fist stuck in as the tank let loose its twin flame throwers scorching Red, Barret and Cloud.

Aerith got hit but used cure on herself before it got bad and then healed everyone else as Tifa tried to pull her fist out but to no avail.

Cloud gave Aerith an ether and she cast thunder on the tank shocking Tifa in the process

"Ooops, sorry Tifa!" Aerith shouted as an excuse.

"Yeah, right..." Tifa trailed off muttering to herself as she finally pulled her fist out and and stormed over to Barret, grabbing his gun arm and pointed it at the Tank's hole and she let burst as many rounds as she could until it began to detonate and exploded in front of them all.

Cloud put his sword back in its hold, Aerith put her staff in its ribbon after dusting off her jacket, and everyone else was staring at Tifa with their mouths open agape.

"We have to move people!" Aerith said grabbing clouds arm and taking him to a large steel pipe going all the way down out of the city bounds.

"We won't be able to come back" Cloud told them all.

"It's OK my mom said she was going to go somewhere safe the next day so we might bump into her" Aerith said to the group which pleased Barret knowing his Marlene would be safe.

"Well, goodbye Midgar" Tifa said to the city following the group down the pipe.

They all got down and could see the barren wasteland surrounding Midgar.

"Yo Cloud we all can't go around in one group we have to split up into two teams, I'll be one captain you be the other and pick your two" Barret said.

"Hmmm" Cloud pondered before he picked Aerith automatically, because she was a nice and fun person.

He had to think on his next choice, while he is old friends with Tifa she has been rather mean lately so he picked Red.

"Alright, I'll see you three in a town called Kalm south-west of here" Barret told them happy he was with Tifa his fellow Avalanche member.

They all set off into the distance in two opposite directions on their way to Kalm...

Chris was really bored looking out the window until he saw a rather large black man and a skinny white woman walking and talking "Wait a minute, I know her! She was that bimbo who fought my robots" Chris remembered.

"I know her too! I kicked her $$ big time by the lifts!" Emma said which impressed Chris and bored Ryan.

"Don't you ever talk about anything interesting!?" Ryan asked them.

"Well we planned one thing didn't we Emma?" Chris asked rhetorically.

"Yes we did Chris" Emma said giving Ryan an evil glare and they approached him slowly and menacingly.

5 Minutes Later

Ryan was Strapped to a chair by rope, that was locked in a storage closet at the back of the tram with tape all over his mouth muffling his voice.

Chris and Emma walked off the Tram at Kalm and saw how tranquil and lovely the place was. they were told to go to the inn were they got a free room each (Chris is taking the stuff Ryan was meant to get but the list only states a boy and girl get off the tram so...) thanks to the company.

"Hey! we got the penthouses! That's a first for this company, buying decent stuff" Chris commented as they headed up the secret lift to their rooms that shared a floor.

Chris said bye to Emma as he went into his room, closed the door and lied down on the bed not caring about his wrist, just wanting some sleep.

Tifa and Barret cam across a tram speeding past before and could've swore she saw a girl pointing and laughing at her but soon dismissed the thought.

Cloud was conversing with Aerith as they walked through the area and Red was keeping watch for any monster while they made their way to Kalm. Through the barren land.

"Look out scrap machines!!" Red shouted running ahead.

Cloud and Aerith caught up only to find Red had already mauled the things apart like some pathetic chew toy.

"Woah! That's scary" Cloud stated noticing Red had circuits inside his mouth.

"OK, lets keep moving" Aerith told Cloud moving past Red rather quickly leaving the Ex-SOLDIER alone and creeped out by the psycho wolf...

**A/N: **Well anyone like? I'm also changing the summary after this is up and if you would be so kind to Review by clicking that little button it'd make me smile.


	10. Kalm Time Or not

**A/N: **Well after my long hiatus I've finally returned to write and sink my teeth into the real plot of my story. Oh and since I hate the flashback I'm not going to do it and create my own filler to fit in the gap.

**Disclaimer: I do not own final fantasy or it's plot. I do however own Chris and due to my friends requests I'm allowed to use Emma and Ryan**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 10: Kalm Time! ...Or not**

Cloud, Aerith and Red finally made it to the outskirts of Kalm and made their way to the inn guessing that Barret and Tifa would be there first.

Cloud told the two to go on ahead as he wanted to go buy weapons for everyone.

Cloud entered the store and was browsing at the fine wares the woman was selling.

"Aren't they little pricey?" Cloud said looking into his wallet seeing only a few notes left.

"Well of course they are sir! Mythril is very rare now since the mines were shut down!" The woman shouted back to Cloud in a rude way.

"I only have enough for all of them but the sword, can't I pay you some other way?"Cloud asked desperately.

"Well I'm more likely to give discounts when I get to have guests over for 'dinner' ," The woman said using sarcastic hand gestures when saying dinner.

Just then the man who owned the item store next door showed up giving a wave to the woman "Hi sugar kitten! I remembered it's our anniversary and booked us a night at the inn for later so we can have a night without the kids," The man said to his wife.

"That's nice dear. See you later!" She said with a wave as he left the building.

Cloud then looked at her with disgust "Ugh you are a filthy two timing whore who thought I was some Gigolo!!!" Cloud shouted at her with violence pointing his buster sword at her.

The woman was now afraid "Take the weapons!!! and this heal Materia! Just don't hurt me!!!" The woman screamed in fear throwing everything Cloud wanted on top of the counter.

"Thanks," Cloud said putting all the stuff into his inter-dimensional pockets **(How else do they carry all the stuff in their inventory?)** with some difficulty.

Cloud arrived in the inn and went upstairs into the lounge room that Barret managed to clear out for them.

"Hey guys! I got you all new weapons!!!" Cloud shouted throwing a claw at Tifa, a weapon attachment for Barret and a staff for Aerith.

"Thanks Cloud, but we wanna know what the hell is goin on and what's Sephiroth's got to do with this all?" Barret asked Cloud, speaking for the rest of them.

"Well it's a really long story and it begins six years ago...

**On Chris' side of the story...**

Chris was reading a book in his room when Emma opened his door.

"Chris we have a problem. Ryan escaped and is on his way up these stairs," Emma said not in the mood to torture Ryan again.

Chris sighed and put his book down and mumbled something like 'wait here a sec' as he headed to the stairs seeing Ryan with rope marks all over his person and the tape still stuck on his mouth.

"you're persistent but I'm stealing your money privileges. Which I'm glad to say Ryan," Chris said jumping on Ryan knocking him out... with ease.

Chris then found a large cardboard box near the trash bin and stuffed Ryan on and put it outside to be mailed.

The words on it said:

------------------------------------------------------------------

Item to be delivered to Honey Bee HQ

No returns!!!

Warning!!! Item is to be delivered to storage section.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

And with that Chris left the box to be mailed and he went back to his room to read a decent book.

**Back to Cloud's story...**

Cloud was getting into the part of his story that got them all hooked. "So there was Sephiroth standing there topless thinking he's all that when the only person staring is some old lady!" Everyone got some chuckles out of that line but Red XIII had to make a point "But Cloud were does that lead to our story?" Red asked the spiked blonde.

"Well Red because he was showing off in front of the window I felt like going about town and ended up visiting my mum but that's all weird and blurry to me. So I decided to go visit Tifa's house and I went in to find no one home," Cloud said hooking everyone back in especially Tifa.

"So no one was home I went upstairs to see if you were in your room listening to music or something," Cloud stated as a somewhat excuse.

"I went inside and you weren't there but something caught my eye," Cloud said looking down on the floor in shame.

"Cloud was it my letter? Did you read it?" Tifa asked feeling sympathy for Cloud because she's understand why he'd read it and stuff like this always embarrassed him.

"Actually I noticed something hanging out of your drawers and picked it up and I was staring at an orthopaedic bra," Cloud muttered, his voice barely audible to them all.

However Red XIII heard due to his animal senses and Aerith and Tifa heard thanks to their gossip expert ears yet Barret couldn't hear a single thing.

"Cloud!!! How could you go picking up my bras!!!," Tifa said with anger on her face, yet inside she was flattered that Cloud looked at her bra and blushed about it.

"I thought it was a rag," Cloud muttered even more quietly but Tifa once again heard it and he then earned a red glove mark on the right side of his face.

"Now carry on with the story at the next day please!" Tifa said trying to get her underwear out of the story.

"Fine Tifa, so the next day we were waiting outside for our guide to show up and boy was I surprised who it was," Cloud said and at that second gave a quick shocked gasp that was inaudible to everyone else...

**The Shinra Executives (minus Chris) ... **

Te helicopter landed softly in Junon base and Rufus was in a bossy mood already "Heideggar whip all these soldiers into performers now!!! Scarlet you examine and upgrade the sister ray and Reeve get all the spare cash we have. Rufus wants an office party," Rufus said in the 3rd person at the end of the sentence with a look of lust on his lips.

"Very well Rufus and should I hire BikiniBabestm or HoneyBeeinc?" reeve asked knowing those two were the presidents favourite 'party guests' .

"Surprise me Reeve!" Rufus said harshly as he headed for the lift to his main office.

Reeve walked down another alleyway to the business and travel offices sighing "I hate him already the over compensator," Reeve said rudely about his new boss.

"Don't forget he cut loose the little tec wiz," Hojo said to Reeve as he was standing outside the door to travel and business.

"What are you doing in travel Hojo?" Reeve asked shocked by seeing the scientist outside a lab or meeting.

"I'm getting myself a vacation somewhere tropical Reeve," Hojo stated flatly "You'll have to wait in line some rude woman called 'Tank' barged in."

"Really then I hope she won't be too long," Reeve said in partial fear of what Rufus would do to him if he didn't get women dancers for him in 10 minutes.

**Back to Clouds Story...**

"So there I was facing Sephiroth ready to fight him and..." Cloud informed the others seeming like he stopped mid sentence.

"Well, what happened next?!" Barret asked in his usual violent way.

"I...don't know." Cloud said slowly as if he was trying to remember what had really happened.

Tifa was holding her breath and seemed really out of it during the whole story but then asked a question "Cloud. How badly was I hurt?"

"It looked really bad. I was worried about you Tifa," Cloud said solemnly.

Tifa then kept quiet after that response and begun looking to the floor.

Aerith then looked at Cloud in a sympathetic look "So Sephiroth tried to kill you? Cloud that's awful we have to stop him somehow. I know you can do it though," Aerith said giving him a kind hug after she finished talking.

Cloud was shocked by the hug and got a light blush on his cheeks "Thanks Aerith," Cloud said kindly.

"Ahem!!!" Tifa said giving the two a glare "We're leaving and hunting for that silver-haired, emo-freak now!!!" and with that Tifa barged out of the room heading downstairs.

Barret followed suit obviously wanting to go take action.

Aerith released Cloud from her kind hug and gave him a wave as she headed downstairs.

Cloud then headed down and Red XIII was still there in thought "so Sephiroth thinks he is a Cetra hmmm interesting," Red said to himself as he then left the room to join the others...

**At Kalm Plaza...**

Emma was having a fruit smoothie while reading a shojo manga in the Kalm Plaza whle waiting for Chris to leave the Kalm Clinic.

Chris appeared in front of her suddenly giving her quite the shock.

"Hey Emma! The flower girl really busted up my right wrist I can't even feel it," He said showing her his bandaged wrist.

"Well tough. Use your good hand for your dangerous weapons instead," Emma said making her point as she put her manga volume in her bag.

"Are we still waiting for this Turk that's meant to show up or what?" Chris asked her.

"Well they know Ryan is gone so they are sending some Elena girl to pick up only me so I'm sorry but you'll have to get to Junon another way." Emma stated while sipping the rest of her smoothie.

"How peachy! Well I'll get there one way or another I guess..." Chris said with depression in his voice.

Emma gave him a shrug and they begun to head back to the Inn and pack up.

**Outside the Inn...**

"So Cloud, that's the plan we'll meet outside the other side of the Mythril caves and me and Red will be waiting for you slow bastards!!!" Barret said as he and Red ran off from the gates of Kalm in a hurry.

"Well he loves running so lets hope a snake eats him," Cloud said in a terrible attempt of a joke.

"That's terrible Cloud!" Aerith laughed finding his bad humour funny.

Tifa rolled her eyes while thanking the gods she got to travel with Cloud this time.

They were about to set off when they locked eyes with two familiar people.

"Y-You two!?" Tifa stammered at the two in fear...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:Yes I wanted to be the bitch and leave you hanging again for more plot reasons. I'm releasing this with one of my other series so I hope you all enjoy this one and be ready for the next which will be in a fortnights time maximum.**


	11. My sad goodbye

**Well I've been too long waiting to get this next chapter done and I hate to say it but I've given up the ghost on this story, I'm sorry to any fans out there but it's just not gonna continue this ever again I'll leave these chapters here for anyone who wants to read them but this story has finished because I've quitted it.**

**Bubble Master Califa**


End file.
